Menunggu
by cresaga
Summary: "Natsu kemana sih?"Lucy kembali memandang pintu guild untuk kesekian kalinya./ "Mungkin natsu sudah diperjalan pulang,"/ 'Dasar Natsu bodoh! Sudah kukatakan padanya agar tidak bertingkah aneh dasar Natsu' / First Fic. Wanna Read?


**Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima**

 **Menunggu by Me**

 **Warning : OOC, Typo, Klise, etc.**

 **Pair : NaLu and little bit GrUvia**

 **Dont Like Dont Read!**

Terlihat seorang gadis pirang tengah berjalan santai menyelusuri jalanan dengan tenang. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit lelah, jangan lupakan goresan dilengan kirinya, namun dia tetap berjalan dengan teratur. Dia -Lucy Heartfilia telah pulang dari misi solonya. Lucy mempercepat langkahnya. Tidak, dia tidak ingin langsung keapartemennya, dia ingin ke guild tercintanya, tepatnya ingin melihat pemuda bersurai pink yang tak dilihatnya selama 4 hari.

"Ohayou minna!" Seru Lucy riang, berjalan kearah bar. Beberapa orang menjawab salamnya, Lucy mengangguk.

"Kau tak lelah, Lucy? Biasanya orang yang pulang dari misi akan segere kerumah, kau malah sebaliknya?''

"Aku tak lelah Mira -walaupun sedikit tergores. Aku mencari seseorang," Mata Lucy menjelajahi ruangan guild. Mira yang melihat tingkahnya tersenyum menggoda.

"Ara ara~ mencari Natsu? sayangnya dia pergi misi bersama Gray, Juvia, dan Happy ne, Lucy," Kata Mira meletakkan jus didepan Lucy.

"Be-benarkah?" Lucy menjawab gugup, membuat Mira kembali menggodanya.

Lucy meringis, padahal dia ingin mengatakan hal penting pada Natsu. Perasaannya, tepatnya. Lucy selalu menunggu Natsu untuk menembaknya, Namun sepertinya hanya dia yang terlalu berharap. Dia sudah bosan menunggu, makanya dia yang akan menyatakannya diluan. Lucy lalu meminum jusnya dengan tidak bersemangat, sesekali retina coklatnya melirik pintu guild, menunggu datangnya seseorang yang sering dipanggil 'salamander' itu.

Sudah sore, namun natsu belum datang juga. Lucy kembali kembali melirik pintu guild untuk kesekian kalinya."Natsu kemana sihh?''

"Mungkin sudah diperjalanan pulang,'' Ujar Lisanna sambil memandang Lucy simpatik.

"Hmm.. ya," Lucy menjawab ragu sambil menaruh kepalanya di atas tangannya yang bersedekap diatas meja. Tak lama, pintu dibuka dengan hebohnya. Lucy berbalik dengan cepat, namun harapannya pupus. Disana, Gray -yang tidak memakai baju berjalan masuk bersama Juvia dan happy, Gray terlihat menautkan tangannya dengan Juvia.

Mira yang mencium adanya 'sesuatu' diantara mereka mulai berbicara. "Ara ara~ separtinya ada pasangan baru disini~"

Wajah Juvia sontak memerah. Dengan pelan dia berkata "Gray-sama menyatakan perasaanya padaku saat pulang dari misi," Walaupun pelan, tetapi cukup untuk dapat didengar oleh anggota guild yang lainnya.

"Benarkah? Ah senangnya~" Mira ber bling-bling ria. Lucy tiba-tiba menyadari sesuatu. "Natsu mana?"

"Entahlah, tadi Natsu pulang diluan dengan Happy. Soalnya aku.. kau tau..." Gray memerah.

Manik cokelat LUcy berpindah ke Happy. "Tadi aku berpisah dengan Natsu ditengah jalan, katanya Natsu ingin keapartemenmu," Happy menjawab membelalakkan matanya. Dengan gerakan secepat kilat, Lucy langsung melesat keluar dari Guild, berlari menuju apartemennya.

'Dasar Natsu bodoh! Sudah kukatakan padanya agar tidak bertingkah aneh dasar Natsu' Batin Lucy.

Lucy telah sampai di apartemennya dengan wajah ngos-ngosan. Dengan tenaga diatas normal, dia menbuka pintu apartemennya. Natsu disana, bergelung dengan damai disofa. Emosi Lucy yang tadinya meluap-luap mencair seketika. Dia berjalan kearah Natsu, membelai rambut pinkishnya pelan sembari tersenyum lembut. "Pfft dasar.. padahal aku menunggumu, dan kau enak-enakan tidur disini,"

"Kukira kau langsung ke sini setelah selesai misi," Ujar Natsu dengan mata tepejam, perlahan kelopaknya terbuka menampilkan kedua iris hitamnya.

Onyx bertemu cokelat madu.

Lucy menelan ludahnya gugup tanpa sadar. Jarak wajah Natsu dengan wajahnyahanya berkisar beberapa senti, membuat wajah gadis bermarga Heartfilia ini memerah -sangat.

"W-wah Natsu sudah bangun, kumasakkan sesuatu ya?" Tanpa mendengar jawaban Natsu, Lucy melesat pergi kedapur.

Lucy membuat omelet untuk Natsu dan ini yang bisa Lucy masak sekarang, mengingat wajahnya yang memerah dan jantungnya yang deg-degan.

"Nih," Lucy meletakkan omeletnya di meja dihadapan Natsu.

"Thanks Luce~"

"Hm,"

Meraka berdua makan dengan diam. Aneh, karena sosok Natsu Dragneel sangat jarang -ralat,tidak pernah tidak wajahnya, Natsu seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu, begitu pula dengan Lucy. Mereka berdua deakan ingin bicara tetapi takut.

"Natsu/Luce,"

"K-kau diluan saja," Lucy menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam.

"Ahh baik. Luce, lihat aku," Natsu berkata gugup namun tetap memperlihatkan cengirannya. Lucy mengangkat kepalanya pelan. "Be-begini Luce, a-ai-aishiteru,'' Kata Natsu dengan suara kecil namun Lucy bisa mendengarnya.

"H-hah?"

"Kau sudah mendengarnya,"Natsu memandangnya gugup denan wajah merah.

'Na-natsu menyukaiku?' batin Lucy shock.

Lucy tersenyum pelan melihat Natsu yang gugup. Dia lalu mengambil sebuah kertas kecil dan pulpen dari tas kecilnya. Dia menulis sesuatu, lalu melipatnya membuat kertas itu semakin kecil.

Lucy kemudian berdiri, memberikan kertas itu pada Natsu dan mencium pipinya. Natsu cengo 'Ini mimpi ya?' Dia mengusap pelan pipinya yang habis dicium oleh Lucy, seakan tak percaya. Dia lalu membaca kertas yang ditulis oleh Lucy.

Mata Natsu terbelalak membaca yang ditulis oleh Lucy. Tersenyum, dia lalu mencium Lucy tepat dibibir, yang dibalas Lucy dengan sepenuh hati.

 _'Natsu baka, kenapa nggak dari dulu sih? Kau membuatku lumutan tau~ Dasar:)'_

Setidaknya apa yang kau tunggu membuahkan hasil ne, Lucy?

Well, sepertinya pasangan baru bertambah satu lagi ya?


End file.
